


Why Not Me?

by Crucified_To_A_Star



Series: Maybe This is Right [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, I will add better tags later, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Plugging, Taeyong is as obsessed with Doyoungs mouth as i am, consensual and safe sex are mandatory and sexy, for a smut this is just some cute shit, my tags are a mess as usual, side dowoo, side yujae, soccer player Taeyong, swimmer Doyoung, taeyong is a slut but he is a safe slut, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucified_To_A_Star/pseuds/Crucified_To_A_Star
Summary: “Why not me?” Doyoung asked again, shifting his weight from his foot to his hip, “Why will you fuck every single person on campus, except for me?”“I didn’t know that’s what you wanted. I thought you hated me."
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Series: Maybe This is Right [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691230
Comments: 40
Kudos: 403
Collections: NCT being (fictional) gays





	Why Not Me?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!!
> 
> this is the spin off of my YuJae, though you don't have to read that in order to understand this fic.
> 
> i really liked their dynamics in that fic and reeeeally wanted to write it out. i think it worked.
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoy! <3<3<3

Doyoung watched as the head of fluffy white hair bounced across the field. Taeyong was always light on his feet, moving as gracefully and swiftly as a bird. Doyoung wondered how often his feet truly touched the ground as he found his way over to his tight group of friends, the punk rocker Yuta and casual boyfriend-esque Mark. It wasn’t any wonder _why_ he was so good at soccer, his body moving deftly almost on its own accord, Taeyong fully trusting in every movement he made. Doyoung wondered if that came with the years of soccer, dance, or just a self-assuredness he didn’t possess. Either way, Taeyong moved with an agility Doyoung envied slightly. 

He knew he was staring again, his eyes latched onto the lanky, pretty boy. He couldn’t help it. Doyoung wondered how everyone else _wasn’t_ staring at him. The man looked as though he had slid straight from the pages of a manga and into reality, his features sharp and angular with dark eyes and thick lashes, though occasionally his face was soft and sweet, eyes wide and wet. Doyoung wasn’t sure how he could change his facial structure like he did, wasn’t sure how he transformed himself from a sex god to a wet puppy, but he managed to do so and look irresistible as both. 

Doyoung wanted to fuck him. 

It wasn’t an absurd desire; Taeyong had slept with a majority of Doyoung’s friends, including his two best friends, Jaehyun and Johnny. Taeyong had slept with Jaehyun’s sister. Taeyong had slept with Johnny’s maths tutor named Jennie. Taeyong had slept with almost everyone Doyoung had some kind of connection to. 

_Except_ Doyoung.

He hadn’t slept with Doyoung. 

He hadn’t even made the offer.

The lingering frustration as to _why_ he refused to sleep with Doyoung constantly ate away at him. Did Taeyong just find him unattractive? Had someone said something about him to Taeyong that made him not want to sleep with him? Was he just generally repulsive? He wasn’t sure. Doyoung didn’t have a problem finding people _willing_ to sleep with him; that was never the issue. The issue came when he was railing someone and all he could imagine was the skinny dude with a body count higher than Doyoung cared to think about. 

Doyoung _really_ wanted to fuck him. 

“Doyoung, you’re staring.” Johnny’s amused lilt dragged Doyoung from his thoughts, his eyes sliding away from Taeyong to look at his best friend. 

“Yeah and so is Jaehyun. Call his ass out, too.” Doyoung snatched his small tangerine from his lunch. It was spring-time, the sky bright blue and the sun barely warming the wet grass. Today wasn’t misty and faded as most early spring days, leading a majority of students on campus outside for whatever time they had to spare, Doyoung and his friends were no exception. 

Jaehyun’s attention snapped to the others when his name was heard, a faint blush tickling the tips of his cheeks. “I was _not_ staring.” 

“Are you that in love?” Johnny quipped, a grin turning his model-esque features into a softer, more boyish aura that could make anyone's heart stutter. How he hadn’t had a long term relationship in years, Doyoung didn’t know, but he figured every one of his ex-partners was ridiculously stupid for letting him go. 

“No,” Jaehyun tried, though his ear tips were pinkening to a point where Doyoung wanted to pinch them. 

“Yeah, sure you’re not,” Doyoung snorted, peeling his tangerine. 

“I mean you can just go over there, y’know? You guys already started your,” Johnny paused, seeming to sit on his words for a minute before deciding there was no clear answer to what they were, “ _thing_ again.”

Jaehyung shook his head, eyes aimed at the table, “I don’t want to be clingy. Anyways, why were you staring, Doyoung-hyung?” 

Doyoung’s eyes snapped to the younger at the sudden change in attention, his fingers stuttering slightly against the fruit. “Taeyong.” Was his simple response before popping a piece in his mouth. 

Jaehyun’s dimples sunk into his peachy cheeks and Doyoung instantly knew why Yuta seemed to be rotational around the man. Doyoung had known Jaehyun almost as long as Yuta had, though Jaehyun’s charms had never worked on Doyoung. Jaehyun was decidedly not his type. “What about Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked sweetly, his tone slightly too nosey. 

Johnny hummed and Doyoung’s eyes drifted over to the man, his honey colored eyes innocent as they studied him. “Yeah, you seem to be a little focused on him lately. What’s on your mind?” Johnny was also, unfortunately, not Doyoung’s type. Doyoung liked his men thin, small, and pretty with annoyingly big personalities. Doyoung liked _Taeyong_. That was the other problem Doyoung found, the attraction bubbling just over sexual and into a far more dangerous territory, one he wasn’t ready to climb into.

Doyoung took the second he had the tangerine in his mouth to decide on his next course of action, unsure how much he wanted his best friends to know and meddle. Finally, he said, “I want to fuck him.” 

Johnny blinked a couple of times and Jaehyun seemed to choke on his spit, “Pardon?” Johnny finally asked. 

Doyoung scrunched his eyebrows as he spoke, “I didn’t stutter, I want to fuck him. I am unsure of how to approach him, though. Also, I don’t particularly want you two assisting me in this.” 

Jaehyun held his hands up in defense, “I never meddle.” 

“I do.” Johnny chirped, smile wide. 

“That’s why I didn’t want to discuss this, but here we are. So, I want you to stay away from this. Don’t touch it. _I_ don’t even want to touch this. Not yet.”

“Is that why you’ve been jerking off after you have people over? Because that shit gets pretty annoying.” Jaehyun chided, adding the second part almost as an afterthought. 

Doyoung’s cheeks glowed as he flicked orange peels at Jaehyun, “Quit that. Stop eavesdropping on my sex life.” 

“Stop being so loud then! Your room is right next to mine!” Jaehyun defended, flinging the peeling back at him.

“Don’t talk to me like that! I am your senior!” Doyoung gaped, looking to Johnny for assistance. The American man was grinning, though, enjoying the bickering between the two thoroughly. 

“ _Youngho-hyung_ , do _something_.” Doyoung whined, though it seemed to only make Johnny more entertained. 

The eldest laughed, his head wobbling as he did so, “Doyoungie, how are you going to beg me for help? You’re an adult! Solve your own problems!” 

“You want to help me get laid but you won’t control the child? This is absolutely unbelievable.” Doyoung snorted, eating another orange slice. 

“I’m not a child.” Jaehyun defended, though his dimples ate at his cheeks signalling his lack of offense. 

“You act like one.” Johnny and Doyoung said, their words mixing. Jaehyun’s dimples vanished as he stole a tangerine slice from Doyoung. 

Doyoung didn’t mind, his eyes wandering back to the trio at the other picnic table across the field. He’d find the right moment. He’d already waited long enough, how much longer could it be? 

“Doyoung.” Taeyong said simply, tossing a matted up shirt in the air and catching it as it fell. Today it was raining outside, spring showers drenching the world in a pastel fog. The group had gathered inside of Taeyong’s apartment to have their weekend hang-out, rather than making their way into somewhere inevitably crowded. It was lazy and comfortable and Taeyong hadn’t even bothered to put on daytime clothing, rather staying in his faded blue plaid pajamas and grey sweatshirt. 

“ _Really_?” Mark asked, eyes wide behind his circular glasses, blonde hair tucked under a backwards black cap. 

Taeyong snorted, but it was Yuta who answered, “Yeah, why do you think they have so much unresolved tension?” The words were accompanied by finger wiggles as he held them by his head and made a surprised face.

Taeyong glared at him briefly, though it passed as quickly as it came. He tossed the shirt in the air again as he spoke, “Yeah, I really don’t think I would ever have sex with him. He’s kind of annoying.” 

“He’s so pretty, though.” Yuta admitted, swivelling around in the rolling chair parked at Taeyong’s desk. 

Taeyong shrugged, his shoulders dragging against his bedsheets. “He’s kind of up-tight. I don’t think he’s the type to sleep around. I also don’t think he would be any fun. He seems like a stick-in-the-mud.”

Mark, who had been slouched against the bed on the floor, looked up again. “He’s really not,” Mark shifted to face him more, “I mean, Doyoung’s actually pretty funny when you get to know him. He’s like, really smart and he’s got a smart sense of humor. Also, he’s really easy to tease and get flustered and Johnny really takes advantage of that. He’s kind of cute.” 

“Ooo, not Mark calling a guy _cute_.” Taeyong teased, grinning at the boy. Mark blushed and looked away mumbling something about not meaning it like that. 

Yuta spoke next, dragging the attention from the blushing boy, “And he has a really pretty mouth. Have you seen his selfies? He really likes to showcase his mouth. Looks like he would be really good at giving head.” 

Taeyong threw the dirty shirt up again, letting it land on his face this time, rather than catching it. He, in fact, _had_ seen Doyoung’s SNS selfies. He had also seen his mouth in person. Yuta wasn’t wrong, truly. Still Taeyong sighed into the fabric and drug it off his face before responding, “The idea of Doyoung giving anyone head is laughable. _Doyoung_. The man who wears business casual to sleep. Separates his laundry. Has a binder so organized it looks like a stock-photo. This is Doyoung we are discussing- why are we discussing him again?” 

“People you wouldn’t sleep with.” Mark supplied, his attention on the screen of his phone. Yuta was still swivelling, looking at Taeyong with disbelief. 

“Oh, right,” Taeyong said, “Doyoung.”

The next time Doyoung saw Taeyong was a week after the field. Mark had invited Johnny to go to ramen with them, his friends obviously invited. Doyoung had wanted to say no, that he had studying to do and that he didn’t have time to waste a Thursday night for no reason. He couldn’t say no to Johnny, though, and that’s how he found himself seated on a stool in a crowded ramen restaurant on the avenue just a block or two from the university. Mark had been talking about how this place had some of the best ramen he’d had and how often he liked to come to the joint, but Doyoung wasn’t able to focus on a word he was saying. Taeyong had worn a multicolored velvet top, one that had a small v-shaped slit in the front that made the wide neck just a slight bit wider, revealing his delicate collarbones. His bone structure was so obnoxiously prominent, it triggered something slightly feral in Doyoung, his mouth twitching to mark the flesh. 

Instead of Taeyong, Doyoung focused intensely on the menu, attempting to fulfill at least one hunger. The table they sat at was circular, Jaehyun and Johnny on either side of Doyoung and Taeyong directly across from him. It was nearly impossible to ignore the man, so he kept his head buried. 

Their waiter arrived to take their drink orders; a cute boy of a man with wide dark eyes, fluffy blonde hair, and a personality that bubbled over into an addicting taste. He was cute, thin, and _oh so_ pretty. 

Jaehyun caught Doyoung’s eye and followed his gaze to the waiter taking another table's orders. He looked back to Doyoung, his eyes knowing, “Hyung?” 

“He’s pretty.” Doyoung said simply, attention never landing on Jaehyun, eyes averting back to the menu. 

Jaehyun’s dimples creased his cheeks, gaze knowing. Doyoung ignored his stare, along with the one now coming across the table at him. 

Taeyong had been watching the entire encounter; he had watched the way Doyoung’s eyes lingered on Mark’s friend and tonight’s waiter, Jungwoo. He watched the way Doyoung had studied him, the way Jaehyun seemed to pick up on it, and how easily Doyoung dismissed the situation. _He’s pretty._ Doyoung had said the phrase so casually, so unassumingly, Taeyong would have never thought twice about it, though the way Jaehyun was grinning beside him let him know his words were a double-edged sword. 

Taeyong wanted to test the waters, see the ripples and see just how much splashing it took to create waves. “He _is_ pretty.” 

Doyoung’s eyes slid over the menu to stare at him. Doyoung was incredibly pretty, in a clinically handsome and unconventional way. His eyes were slanted and thin, completely black with thick lashes. His skin was flawless, soft and pale, and his nose was button shaped. He had a mouth that was enticing to look at, lips bow shaped and petal colored, teeth pretty and tongue incredibly soft looking. His hair was as black as his eyes, styled with his fingers and pushed back haphazardly, it was the most unkempt part of his appearance. His outfits were always neat and clean, tonight being no different as he wore a deep purple button down with a light grey knitted cardigan tossed over top. His glasses were perched on his nose today, black and thick. He looked every bit of the up-tight personality Taeyong thought him to be, his major flaw being that he fed off of the chaos of the group. 

Taeyong held his gaze for a moment before the man finally spoke, “Have you slept with him?” 

That startled everyone enough to catch their attention, Mark’s eyes bugging slightly out of his head. Johnny stared at Doyoung with a look that was calculating his words and Yuta and Jaehyun glanced to each other, but Taeyong paid none of them any mind, his eyes focused solely on Doyoung. “And if I did?” 

Doyoung shrugged, “I just wouldn’t be surprised.” 

“Are you shaming me?” Taeyong asked, hand coming up to support his chin as he stared at Doyoung with a bored look. He had often been ridiculed for his lifestyle, but he never thought he was doing anything wrong. He had casual sex with people, always was safe, got regularly tested for STD’s, never slept with people he knew were in relationships, made sure explicit consent was given, never slept with anyone inebriated (him or his partner), he didn’t do it out of pity, and if he wanted to, he was sure he could have a substantial relationship though with his current school and worklife, he thought that to be impossible. He took many precautions to be sure it was as safe and healthy and fun as it could be. He just enjoyed sex, there wasn’t much else to it. 

“Not at all.” Doyoung said sincerely and that cut the tension between them, letting it fall loose. Doyoung’s attention went back to his menu and Taeyong felt his cheeks heating. There was something about the entire encounter that made his skin warm. Between Doyoung admiring another person, admitting he didn’t mind Taeyong’s lifestyle, and then practically _dismissing_ him- Taeyong could feel something nibbling at the base of his spine and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it. 

Before the time the ramen endeavor was over, Doyoung had been able to pass his number to the waiter named Jungwoo and felt rather accomplished with himself. He also had had a nonstop game of eye-tag where he would catch Taeyong looking at him, who would then look away embarrassed and then vice versa. Throughout the night Taeyong and Doyoung exchanged terse words and sharp but subtle lashes that had the group watching them with an intensity Doyoung hadn’t expected.

By the time he had made it home, Jungwoo had already texted him and scheduled their _date_. Doyoung was looking forward to it.

Taeyong found himself gasping for breath, biting at his pillow as his fingers moved inside him languidly, his body twitching for release that wasn’t arriving. His free hand brushed his aching cock gently, though nothing was seeming to give him relief. He had been asleep, the sun still sunk behind the horizon, when his body had awoken him with a burning ache begging him for _something_ , though nothing he did or thought of managed to relieve the pressure. 

Unintentionally, his mind wandered to tapered fingers decorated with silver rings, a thin wrist hung with a silver bracelet. The hands were knobby and dexterous and Taeyong thought about the way they could twist and turn and it made his stomach clench. The next uninvited thought was a mouth shaped like a sharp bow with rectangular teeth and the prettiest pink tongue that looked so soft. Taeyong could imagine the feeling of the velvety muscle, how it would slide easily over his body, how it could circle and flick and lav. Taeyong could picture it so clearly, so realistically, his own mouth spilled a name he probably shouldn’t have. His wrist twisted just right at the thought of such a pretty man saying and doing such vulgar things and it only took Taeyong a few more jerks before he was cumming into his mattress, his fingers sliding from inside himself as he quivered for a second. 

When he finally rolled over and saw the sky turning magenta, he groaned, realizing he would have to find his way out of bed soon. 

Doyoung and Jungwoo’s _date_ had gone well. They’d eaten teriyaki, visited a bar and played pool, and had went back to Jungwoo’s dorm to fuck for a few hours before Doyoung left. Jungwoo wasn’t a bad partner. In fact, he was a _great_ partner: he was as eager to give as he was to receive and thrived off of pleasuring his partner, his personality was incredible and his humor was quick and kept Doyoung laughing the entire night. 

The problem was all of that, though. 

Jungwoo provided the perfect partner with no room for Doyoung’s slightly unhinged sense of the perfect partner. Doyoung wanted bickering, he wanted a push and pull, he wanted someone who would challenge him, tease him, and never let him feel sorry for himself. He needed someone who would stick with him through everything, who wouldn’t coddle him but would also soothe him. 

Jungwoo was the perfect partner, just not for Doyoung. 

“I can’t believe you’re saying you won’t call him back.” Jaehyun was in disbelief, Johnny almost equally as bug-eyed, though quieter. 

“I just don’t think we were right. I let him know that it probably wasn’t going to become anything serious before we hooked up and he was okay with that. It just wasn’t the right fit.” Doyoung shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his book. They were lounging in Johnny’s living room tonight, the three having separate tasks to accomplish though none willing to do it alone. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Jaehyun stressed, “You’re going to end up with _no one_.” 

“Stay out of my love life, Jaehyun.” Doyoung warned, his patience thinning, “I don’t want to discuss it.” 

Jaehyun looked as though he were going to argue, but Johnny spoke first, “Are you really that into him?” 

Doyoung glanced warily at him, “No, I just said I don’t want to see Jungwoo-” 

“Not Jungwoo.” Johnny’s voice was even, face expressionless, giving away little to none of his thoughts. 

Doyoung trained his expression similarly, attempting to appear uninterested, “No.” 

The two stared at each other for a second before Doyoung turned back to his book. The other two shared a look, though they didn’t press the subject further, allowing Doyoung his space. 

Doyoung’s frustration came to a peak one day when he saw Taeyong flirting with a woman he didn’t know in the middle of the art building upstairs hallway. She was pretty, incredibly so, with a long sheet of stark black hair and delicate, rounded features that made her look similar to a cherub. She was tiny and cute and incredibly pretty and Doyoung felt the frustration in his chest bubble over into his veins, his body acting on its own.

His footsteps were heavy, the two looking towards him as he made his way over. Doyoung was an intimidating sight- he wasn’t insanely tall, like Johnny, and he wasn’t made of marbled carved Grecian muscles, but he was always pristine, stern faced, and _broad_. The poor girl looked as though she were ready to sprint by the time Doyoung made it a few steps away and stopped. “Miss,” Doyoung said politely, “Please allow me to speak to Taeyong alone.” 

It didn’t take anymore prodding for the girl to disappear practically into thin air. “Dammit, Doyoung, what the hell?” Taeyong asked after the girl had disappeared and the pair was left in silence. 

“Why not me?” Doyoung asked, arms crossing his chest as he looked through his glasses at Taeyong. 

Taeyong blinked a couple of times. He looked _good_ today, dressed in an orangey red tee shirt under a floral silk bomber jacket and black jeans, his hair actually gelled today and pulled back in thick, curved strips. He looked good, the kind of good that made it more irritating to Doyoung that he hadn’t had the chance to claim him yet. “Excuse me?” 

“Why not me?” Doyoung asked again, shifting his weight from his foot to his hip, “Why will you fuck every single person on campus, except for _me_?”

Taeyong blinked, clearly startled. It took him a second before he squared himself to Doyoung. Taeyong wasn’t a small man, he was barely an inch or so shorter than Doyoung, though he was thin and his body was built more for the running and dancing he did, he was still incredibly muscular with broad shoulders. Taeyong was by no means _weak_ but Doyoung still didn’t particularly want to physically fight him. “Is that what you want?” 

Doyoung looked away, gritting his teeth slightly, “Well I-” 

“I didn’t know that’s what you wanted. I thought you hated me. I also thought you were a prude who never fucked around with people.” Taeyong added the second half, his lips curling slightly. Doyoung just glowered at him, making eye contact again. 

“How could you think I hated you? I don’t hate you.” He chose to focus on, the words still processing. 

“You sure as hell act like it.” Taeyong snorted, crossing his arms and mirroring Doyoung’s position, causing the other to scowl further.

Doyoung felt his mouth slacken before he responded, taking a step closer, “I do not. I just don’t like listening to your stories of conquests or dealing with Yuta and Jaehyun’s strange relationship.” 

“I never talk to you about my conquests.” Taeyong defended, his throaty voice bouncing around Doyoung’s scalp.

“You _do_ on accident and it pisses me off to listen to you talk about the people you’ve slept with while completely avoiding _me_. You’ve slept with every single one of my friends _except_ for me. What is wrong with _me_?” Doyoung stressed, gesturing to himself as he walked closer.

“Nothing!” Taeyong defended, flinging his hands in an odd gesture, “There’s nothing _wrong_ with you, I just thought you would rather be celibate than sleep with me.” 

“No, I am becoming celibate _because_ you won’t sleep with me.” Doyoung complained, “I can’t have sex with anyone else.” 

“What?” Taeyong asked, voice going slightly shrill, “What do you mean?”

“No one gives me this, this- _this_.” Doyoung struggled for the words, his mind fuzzing out slightly. 

“How is this an argument we are having?” Taeyong asked finally, uncrossing his arms, “Why is everything a fight with you?” 

“Because you’re really fucking hot when you’re angry.” Doyoung said, finally closing the distance between them and grabbed Taeyong by the jaw. When their lips connected it was dry, unmoving, and slightly startling. Doyoung wasn’t sure if Taeyong would reciprocate or if he would shove him off and scold him for a lack of consent. When Doyoung hesitated, though, Taeyong’s hands knotted in the shirt Doyoung wore, knuckles whitening as his mouth started to move. Doyoung took it as his invitation to continue, kissing him with a intensity he hadn’t expected. He tilted his head and slid his tongue over Taeyong’s lips, the other man buckling unexpectedly, breaking the kiss. Doyoung looked at him dazed and Taeyong blinked quickly, seemingly to try and understand what had happened. 

“Should we stop?” Doyoung asked, voice breathy, “Are you okay?” 

“Only stop if you have to.” Taeyong answered, his mouth finding Doyoung’s again. Doyoung took the initiative and guided him away from the middle of the walkway and against the brick wall, hands finding their way to his thighs and lifting him. He used his hips to pin Taeyong against the wall, the both of them level as Taeyong threaded his fingers in Doyoung’s hair. Taeyong wrapped his legs around Doyoung’s waist, his heels digging into Doyoung’s lower-back and bringing him forward. Doyoung ground his hips lightly against Taeyong’s as his tongue traced his lips again. Taeyong’s mouth fell away from Doyoung’s the instant he did so, but was back before he could inquire. 

Doyoung pressed his head back against the wall, holding him flush there and pried his lips open with his tongue. Taeyong gave a deep groan in response, body twitching and lips parting slightly. Doyoung had just begun to let his tongue slip between his teeth when a loud cough had him jerking back. His head whipped to the side to find Yuta, Johnny, and Mark standing awkwardly at the top of the stairs. “Hey, guys,” Johnny said with a small wave. 

Doyoung let Taeyong’s thighs drop silently, the other fixing his clothes with an indifferent look on his face, despite the splotches in his cheeks and the wetness of his eyes and mouth. “Hey, guys, I got a little distracted.” 

“We can see that,” Yuta quipped lightly, a smirk cracking his face. Mark looked _so_ uncomfortable it almost made Doyoung laugh. Instead, he just fixed where his shirt had slid from being tucked in his pants, wordlessly. 

Taeyong glanced to him sheepishly, “I wasn’t originally up here to hit on that girl. I was actually setting up to show my latest project and get some feedback. Care to join?” 

Doyoung smiled softly, lips pulling just barely and Taeyong’s eyes found his mouth again, seemingly focused. “I would, but I actually have class soon anyways. I’ll see you around, Taeyong.”

It had been a week since their first makeout and Taeyong hadn’t been able to stop thinking about him. Doyoung’s mouth was as incredible as it had looked; soft lips and a tongue that felt like silk that got further under Taeyong’s skin than he cared to admit. His rectangular front teeth were perfect for nipping at his mouth and his lips were soft and well-cared for like he exfoliated and moisturized them nightly. His mouth was soft, warm, and moved so carefully over Taeyong’s, even in the rush, Taeyong almost thought he dreamt it. Every time Taeyong closed his eyes he could feel the way his tongue slipped across his bottom lip and for some reason _that_ was the detail Taeyong couldn’t get out of his mind. He couldn’t stop thinking about Doyoung’s mouth and it was getting to the point where he was genuinely concerned over his sanity. 

“Taeyong? Hello?” Taeyong blinked when something hit him between the eyes, falling into his lap. Mark and Yuta were sat in the grass next to him stretching, one of the two having thrown a small handful of plucked grass at him. 

“Yeah? Sorry, I was thinking about something.” Taeyong half mumbled as he brushed the grass off of his lap, returning to his stretching.

“Yeah, we noticed. You were completely dead to us for a good minute.” Yuta said as he stood up, Mark following suit to slowly bend in half to touch his toes. 

“Is there anything on your mind?” Mark asked, before breathing out and settling his palms on the grass by his heels. Mark was incredibly flexible in a way that was unexpected, the boy being able to do the splits amongst many things. 

“No, not much.” Taeyong responded, carefully unfolding himself and standing. 

“Yeah, it really doesn’t have anything to do with us finding you making out with _Tokki_ the other day, huh?” Yuta snickered, unfurling upwards as he began stretching his arms. 

Taeyong scowled, straightening himself up as well, “Don’t call him that.” 

“ _Bunny_?” Mark supplied, “Why not? It’s his nickname. Johnny and Jaehyun call him it when they want to bother him.” 

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered momentarily, thinking of his glassy dark eyes, button shaped nose, and oddly squared teeth. He thought about the way Doyoung bounced when he was excited, frightened easily, and seemed to instigate trouble everywhere he went but sprinted at the sight of danger. Bunny wasn’t an inappropriate name, wasn’t unfitting, but it gave Taeyong ideas he had been trying to ignore. “I would prefer not to think about it. All I can picture when you call him _Tokki_ is him in some rabbit ears and a fluffy little tail.” 

“So?” Mark laughed, “He could be that for Halloween. That’s not a bad thought.”

“It is when that’s the _only_ thing he is wearing.” Taeyong worked hard to not break composure at Mark’s reaction. His eyes bulged at the words, his cheeks coloring slightly as he began to laugh nervously.

“Alriiiiight,” He drawled, “No _Tokki_ talk. Noted.” 

Taeyong just grinned, going back to stretching. 

Two weeks. Doyoung had waited two weeks since making out with Taeyong in the hallway, the smaller man dipping out of arm's reach every time he had gotten close. Doyoung wasn’t sure what game he was playing, but according to Johnny who had heard from Mark, Taeyong hadn’t been sleeping around _either_. Doyoung wasn’t sure what had put their plans on hold if it wasn’t Taeyong getting his fix somewhere else. It was frustrating, to say the least, but he was determined to catch the man today. 

Doyoung was sitting with Johnny and Jaehyun in the cafeteria, eyes glancing occasionally over to the familiar head of long silver hair. Yuta was sitting with Mark the two eating and talking as usual, Taeyong having not yet joined. 

“Y’know if you want his number I could get it for you.” Johnny offered, watching as one of his best friends returned to focus. 

Doyoung looked to him and shook his head, “No, _he_ has to give it to me, otherwise I will feel like he doesn’t really want this.” Jaehyun and Johnny shared a strange look and as Doyoung was opening his mouth to question them, movement caught his attention. Taeyong strolled in, wearing a loose fitting, high necked long sleeve top that was the oddest shade of muted magenta and framed his slim waist and broad shoulders incredibly well. Black jeans made his legs look longer and heavy boots added a slight bit of height, his probably matching Doyoung’s now. “He’s here.” Doyoung hissed and slid from his seat. 

Taeyong, who was initially focused on his group, caught sight of the person heading for him, eyes falling to Doyoung. The other man froze, turned on his heel, and immediately headed for the exit, leaving his friends shouting at him as Doyoung followed. He walked fast, long legs keeping up with the agile man, rounding a couple of corners until they were alone in a hallway. “Taeyong!” Doyoung finally shouted, the other man jumping slightly. 

Taeyong glanced over his shoulder before taking a few more fast steps and dipping into a doorway, Doyoung making it to the entrance before the door could shut. It was a stairwell, typically unused and quiet. There was an odd set of stairs that lead downwards, but ended abruptly underneath the staircase, an old extension of the building that had been removed ages ago. It was a small alcove, slightly hidden and quiet. Taeyong stood at the base of the stairs, grinning up at Doyoung. “I figured we could use some privacy for whatever it is you’re about to ask me for.”

Doyoung scowled, but jogged down the stairs, letting the door close behind him. There was a window that showed the soccer field, but Doyoung figured there was little chance of anyone seeing them there. Besides, Taeyong didn’t seem like the type to mind. Doyoung crowded him underneath the stairs, blocking him from exiting with his body despite the fact that Taeyong didn’t seem to want to leave. “Why have you been avoiding me?” 

Taeyong smiled innocently, eyes waving away as his fingers played with the dark blue sweater Doyoung wore. “I haven’t. I’ve just been busy.” 

“You run away every time you see me.” Doyoung’s tone was flat, unimpressed with the coyness despite the fact that his stomach was knotting. 

Taeyong just continued to pick at his sweater, “Sometimes anticipation is a good thing.” Doyoung wasn’t sure what to say in response, but he was certain of what _to do_. His hands grabbed at Taeyong, one on his chin and the other on his waist, dragging their mouths together once again. He shuffled them backwards until Taeyong was pressed against the old windowsill, the window there having been covered by drywall long ago. The hand on Taeyong’s waist slid to his thigh as he hiked the man up onto the sill, slotting himself between his legs as his tongue drew small patterns on his lips. Taeyong _whimpered_ at the feeling of Doyoung’s tongue, a sound unexpected enough to make Doyoung pull back.

“Are you okay?” He asked slightly breathlessly, completely derailed. They’d barely done _anything_ , it was far too soon for Taeyong to be sounding _that_ gone. 

Taeyong’s own tongue licked his bottom lip, clearly struggling between deciding if he should speak or if he wanted to pull him back in. Taeyong sighed slightly, seeming to understand that Doyoung would do nothing without an explanation. “Your mouth.” He said simply.

Doyoung’s eyebrows knitted as his cheeks flushed slightly, Taeyong watching with wet eyes, “My _mouth_?” Doyoung repeated, hoping for clarification. When he received no answer besides a bob of his head, Doyoung pressed again, “What about my mouth?” 

“It’s just been on my mind a lot,” Taeyong confessed, hands curling in the front of his sweater anxiously, “I just can’t stop thinking about it. It’s very,” He paused and for the first time Doyoung saw Taeyong lose his confidence. Something about that was so incredibly _sexy_ ; watching Taeyong, the confident, sex-loving, athlete melt did _something_ to Doyoung he wasn’t sure he wanted to address quite yet. Not in a stairwell, at least. 

Doyoung’s fingers gripped Taeyong’s chin and forced his attention back on him, eyes meeting once more, “Tell me,” Doyoung said, voice throatier than normal. 

Taeyong’s eyes fluttered, “It’s very _soft_. It feels _so good_.” 

Doyoung’s mouth was back on his instantly, lips sliding quickly, urgently, his hips pressing against Taeyong’s in a way he _knew_ he shouldn’t be doing in a school stairway because he would have to find his way out of here with a frustrated hard-on. Taeyong’s breathing was hitched and choppy as Doyoung trailed his tongue across his lips. Taeyong’s body jerked slightly at the feeling, his jaw slackening enough for Doyoung to tilt his head and slide his tongue in. He lapped at the inside of Taeyong’s mouth so gently, a stark comparison to the way his hands were holding Taeyong’s thigh and waist, undoubtedly bruising the soft flesh. One of Taeyong’s hands had found its way to the nape of Doyoung’s neck, threading through his hair and tugging gently in a way that sent shivers through him. 

By the time Doyoung pulled away enough to breathe, Taeyong was panting, eyelashes wet and cheeks splotchy. Taeyong swallowed roughly, before peeling his eyes open. “Doyoung,” He croaked slightly, “I have a request.” Doyoung’s face scrunched slightly again, confusion lacing his features. “It’s why I have been avoiding you. I’ve been, well, kind of embarrassed.” Taeyong’s eyes left Doyoung’s again, looking around the empty stairwell alcove. 

Doyoung placed a soft kiss to his cheek, close to the corner of his mouth, uncharacteristically soft of the two in a way that made both of them blush. “Yeah?” 

Taeyong chewed on his lips for a second before sighing and looking back to Doyoung, “I have this kink,” He paused again and Doyoung gave him another encouraging kiss, this time directly to the corner of his mouth. The encouragement worked, the older man sighing slightly, “I can’t fulfill it often because I have to be really careful when I’m hooking up with people. I don’t bring it up even to repeat hook-ups and I certainly would never do it with a random person.” Taeyong broke off, his eyes trailing back down to the floor as embarrassment seemed to steal his words again. 

Doyoung pressed another soft kiss to the side of his nose, the moment feeling oddly intimate for a quick hook-up. He tried not to let the butterflies eat at the lining of his stomach as his lips brushed against Taeyong’s cheek, retreating just enough to speak, “What is it, Tyongie?” 

Taeyong’s cheeks heated further at the affectionate term, glassy eyes drifting back up to Doyoung as he shifted slightly uncomfortably on the windowsill, knees bumping Doyoung’s hips as he fidgeted. “Remember you can say no! It won’t upset me! I want you to be comfortable with it! Uh, also, please don’t laugh.”

Doyoung’s fingers gently tilted Taeyong’s head towards him, meeting his eyes again as he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of his nose and then his lips. Doyoung wasn’t sure where the tenderness was coming from, how this quickie in a stairwell turned into Doyoung coaxing out Taeyong’s secrets or how his heart was thudding so heavily in his chest he was certain it sounded like someone walking down the stairs. Doyoung wasn’t sure when this had gone from a _quick tension fuck_ to _let me reveal my vulnerabilites and hope you treat me well_ though he wasn’t complaining, smiling softly. “I won’t laugh. I can’t promise I’ll fulfill it, but I am open.” 

Taeyong chewed on his lip, but with Doyoung’s fingers gently propping his chin up, he was unable to look away. “I like plugging.” He said quickly, his face heating further under Doyoung’s fingers, his eyes scrunching closed, “I _really_ like plugging, but it’s- it’s obviously not safe to just _do_ , because obviously it includes, well, _not_ being safe, which I always am! By the way, I always am, and I get tested regularly, if you have any concerns, just generally, besides the kink thing, y’know? I just want you to know that I’m not _stupid_ about my hook-ups. I-I’m always careful.” Taeyong was babbling nervously, eyes almost as if he could cover his words with other words. 

Doyoung pressed another soft kiss to his nose tip, the man quieting. “That’s not bad,” Doyoung giggled after a moment, “I thought you were going to ask me to cut you or something like that.”

Taeyong’s cheeks were still red, but he was maintaining eye contact now and seemed less nervous about the situation, “No, no, I just- I just really like to feel _full_.”

Doyoung’s eyes fluttered at his words, his head dropping to rest on Taeyong’s shoulder to press kisses to his neck. He spoke against Taeyong’s skin, breath hot and leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake, “Taeyong, that’s pretty hot. The idea of stuffing you, keeping you full, and watching you waddle around knowing it’s still-” Doyoung broke to press a kiss to his fevered skin to ground himself, gaining control over himself once again. Taeyong hadn’t breathed since his mouth found his neck, seeming to have stuck in his ribcage. Doyoung decided to address the dangerous topic, the message written between the lines of Taeyong’s words, “And the fact that you trust _me_ enough? That makes everything even better.” Doyoung’s hands fell to Taeyong’s thighs and firmly grasped the plush flesh, finally making Taeyong gasp and breathe again. “I will get myself tested. I don’t sleep around much, but I want to make sure I’m healthy anyways.”

Taeyong was staring at him with an unreadable expression, his lips stuttering slightly to find the words he was attempting to speak, before finally he said, “Thank you.”

Doyoung smiled not unkindly before responding, “On one condition.” Taeyong’s eyebrow shot up and Doyoung took it as his cue to continue, “You fulfill one kink of mine.” 

Taeyong licked his lips, Doyoung’s eyes following the movement. Doyoung hadn’t intended to, but he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to Taeyong’s lips, satisfying his subconscious urge and making the man fidget again. “What’s the kink?” Taeyong asked finally, curiosity getting the better of him. 

“Panties.” Taeyong’s eyes sprung wide, his skin brightening in a nice pink shade all the way to the tips of his ears and down his chest. 

“What?” He practically squeaked.

“Panties. Wear them for me. I think you’d look pretty.” Doyoung added the second part almost as an afterthought and it made Taeyong squint his eyes shut, thighs attempting to do the same around Doyoung’s waist. 

“I don’t own any.” Taeyong admitted finally, peering up to Doyoung through thick lashes again. 

Doyoung’s tongue flicked his canine before he leaned in and pressed another soft kiss to his cheek. When he spoke it was against his skin again, causing him to shiver and Doyoung to feel his knuckles weaken, “Buy some.” 

Taeyong swallowed heavily and Doyoung leaned back to see his face again, “Any color preference?”

Doyoung shrugged, his heart thundering again as he realized that Taeyong truly was putting a lot of trust into him. It made his bones ache and his chest heavy, his body reacting in ways that it truly _shouldn’t_ have to the idea of Taeyong in lingerie. He should be turned on by the idea, but rather his heart was swelling with an emotion so close to pride that Doyoung wasn’t able to pin it as anything else. “Whatever color you feel confident in.” 

There was a long paused before he agreed and Doyoung felt an unknown stress melt away. When the older man finally looked back up to him, Taeyong’s eyes were wet in a way that made Doyoung’s heart clench, rather than his thighs, and he pried himself off of the man, putting some distance between the two. Taeyong swallowed heavily, the moment broken between the two. He slid from the windowsill and straightened his shirt, the fabric clinging to his slim body. “I should get going, I have class.” 

Doyoung nodded slowly, “Do you want my phone number? So you can let me know when you’re ready?” 

Taeyong nodded and Doyoung wondered if his mouth was as suddenly dry as his, “Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” 

By the time Doyoung and Taeyong parted ways, it was late in the afternoon and Doyoung found himself wandering back to his apartment, collapsing onto his couch. He wondered if Jaehyun or Johnny would visit this evening, wondered if the two would come and find him after his disappearance. A part of him wanted them to come and keep him company to distract him, but the other part wanted to be left in silence as he sorted his thoughts, both wants centered around the heavy aching in his chest. 

Three days after their encounter in the stairwell, Taeyong was seated behind his computer screen in the library, attempting to read through the inventory as a familiar set of dark marble shaped eyes stared at him. Doyoung was leaning on the counter, practically sliding over it as his chin rested in his palm. He had forgone the glasses today and pushed his hair back, leaving his pretty features entirely exposed. He was dressed as nicely today as any other day, with a black button down shirt with dark red roses patterning the fabric, tucked into black jeans that just emphasized the way his waist was tapered and his thighs plush. 

Taeyong did his best to avoid his stare, knowing if he looked too long at the man his skin would heat and expose him. He also was attempting to avoid the nervous insecurity that ate away at him unexpectedly; he wasn’t dressed nicely today, a beat-up grey sweatshirt over a white tee shirt and some faded blue jeans were all he managed to pull on before his opening shift. He hadn’t even had a chance to put in his contacts, round wire-rim glasses similar to Mark’s sat on his nose, having to be pushed up several times. Sitting there, under Doyoung’s stare, he felt overly insecure about things that shouldn’t have mattered. So, Taeyong worked to distract himself, refreshing and scrolling through the inventory more times than necessary as he was completely unable to focus on the words he read.

“You look really cute today.” Taeyong’s fingers stuttered over the mouse, accidentally exiting the web-browser. 

He cursed under his breath, eyes moving to Doyoung, “You made me exit the tabs I was in.” 

“I didn’t _make_ you, you overreacted.” Doyoung snorted, though his eyes were now moving over Taeyong’s body, causing him to fidget slightly and scowl, “You should dress like this more often. It’s cute.” 

Taeyong huffed, opening the internet again to try and avoid the blush steadily climbing his neck. “Be quiet and let me work.” 

Doyoung smiled, his lips pulling back to reveal his pearly teeth and perfect pink gums and Taeyong felt his own tongue slide over his own teeth, reminiscing on how that smile tasted. “You’d be bored if I left,” Doyoung sang sweetly, glancing around. Taeyong peeked over his computer, looking at the lack of people inside the library on a Friday evening. “Don’t make me leave.” 

“Don’t make me want you to leave.” Taeyong responded simply, his eyes moving back to the computer screen. 

“Hey, did I tell you I got my results back?” Doyoung said simply, free hand playing with the edges of the monitor, “I’m all set.” 

Taeyong felt his cheeks heat as his face filled with color, unable to stop it. He glared at Doyoung, lips tight as he spoke, “Not here.” 

“Well, I thought I’d let you know,” Doyoung shrugged, still smiling sweetly. Taeyong could feel his heart fluttering in his throat. 

“Tomorrow.” 

Doyoung’s smile turned a little less sweet, lips closing slightly as his eyes darkened, “Tomorrow works for me.” 

After Taeyong’s shift he found himself at the mall, loitering outside of the lingerie store. It took him several moments to convince himself to head in, looking through the neatly stacked panties. There were so many tones and fabrics and patterns. Doyoung hadn’t clarified a single detail other than the word _panties_. Taeyong wanted to look _sexy_ for him, wanted to look enticing and irresistible. He wanted to look like Doyoung’s fantasy, though he had _no_ clue as to what that truly was. 

He must have looked lost and confused, as an employee found her way over. “Sir, can I help you find something?” 

Taeyong looked to the woman. She was cute, petite and sweet looking with a few blue streaks in her hair. Taeyong was certain if he wasn’t fully preoccupied with _Doyoung_ , he would have hit on her. The urge to do so wasn’t there, though, and it made his fingers bump his thighs. “Uh, yeah, actually you can.” Taeyong said and the woman beamed, “I’m looking for a pair of panties.”

“Oh!” She said kindly, “What size are you looking for? Do you have any ideas on color, fabric, patterns?” 

Taeyong shrugged, “Probably a large. It needs to be sexy but not dramatic. I mean, that sounds weird. I just need something not too flashy but also still, y’know.” Taeyong made a couple hand gestures that truly meant nothing, though the woman smiled and nodded as though she understood. 

She walked Taeyong through a couple of options, making off-handed comments about how lucky his girlfriend was that he was shopping for her, and Taeyong did nothing to correct her on the accusations. Finally, the two landed on a pair of silky lavender colored panties with a back made entirely of black lace that also trimmed the front, a tiny black bow topping it all off. She also convinced Taeyong into buying a black lace camisole, insisting that the set was _exactly_ what he was looking for. He wasn’t sure he had wanted to spend so much money on a hook-up, but as he walked out of the store, bag far too heavy in his hand for the light items it contained, he wondered how long he was going to consider this a simple fuck when that line had been crossed milestones ago.

Doyoung had slept with people before. He had had casual hook-ups, committed sex buddies, long-term relationships. He hadn’t slept with an abundance of people, though he wasn’t _lacking_ either. Despite his experience, he had never felt this way. He was excited, nervous, ecstatic, and terrified all threaded together by the frustration of having held back for so long. Not only had he been vying for a taste of Taeyong for years, but he hadn’t masturbated in _days_ his schedule not aligning properly for it, leaving him either not enough alone time or energy at once to complete the action. 

The frustration was showing itself as he held Taeyong’s body in his hands, the elder having arrived at his apartment just as the sun began setting. Taeyong had offered snacks, offered drinks, had brought both, and was unusually nervous. He had dressed in a loose burgundy sweater that seemed far too warm for the weather and comfortable looking jeans, hair stressed but stylishly so. When he watched Taeyong moving nervously around his kitchen, he couldn’t help but crowd the man, immediately engulfing his mouth with his own. 

That’s how the two ended up as they were, Doyoung’s hand sliding on the skin of his waist as Taeyong half-heartedly hitched a leg over his hip, Doyoung’s free hand supporting it. Taeyong’s own hands were threading through Doyoung’s hair and fisting his shirt, panting slightly already as Doyoung’s tongue made work of his mouth. 

Doyoung’s hand slid a little farther up, stopping suddenly at the feeling of extra, unexpected fabric. Doyoung’s mouth pulled off of Taeyong’s enough to speak, breath fanning over the other’s face in a way that made his features flutter, “What is this?” 

“Bedroom.” Taeyong breathed heavily, “Take me to your bedroom and I’ll show you.” 

Doyoung didn’t wait to be told a second time, though unexpectedly to Taeyong, he scooped the other’s legs up and around his waist. Taeyong quickly wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s shoulders, mouthing softly at his neck while Doyoung moved them to his bedroom. When he kicked the door closed, he shoved Taeyong’s back against it. Taeyong let his head fall back against the door, his expression slightly drunken looking as he grinned lopsidedly, “I have a surprise for you.”

Doyoung felt his mouth go slightly dry, his body tense as he held Taeyong there, “Show me.” 

Taeyong shivered at Doyoung’s tone. The man typically had an airy voice that sounded like the wind on a spring day filtering through cherry blossom leaves- now though, it was rougher, strained, a little deeper than normal. It sounded more like the tone of his laugh than his voice and it made Taeyong’s body a slight bit needier. 

Taeyong shuffled his legs from Doyoung’s grasp, setting his feet on the ground one by one. He gave Doyoung’s chest a soft push, a silent request for space that he heeded. Taeyong’s hands gripped the edges of his sweater, though he paused, slightly unsure. He chewed his lip, staring at Doyoung’s collarbone that peeked over the lip of his simple black long sleeved tee shirt and was slightly reddened by desire and his own teeth. “Just,” Taeyong breathed before meeting his gaze again, “Just don’t laugh.” 

Doyoung was about to reply, but Taeyong slid his sweater up and over his head and tossed it to the side. Doyoung was frozen momentarily, eyes locked on the loose but form fitting camisole that was underneath. It ended just above Taeyong’s hipline, the lace sheer enough to just make out the shape of his nipples and the dips of his abs and pecs, but opaque enough that he couldn’t see color or definition. There was a tiny lilac bow in the center of the swooping neckline, one that would normally be seated between breasts, but instead sat flat against his chest. The neckline and delicate straps framed Taeyong’s collarbones so nicely he wanted to suckle tiny hickies into the delicate flesh. Doyoung licked his lips, his mouth tasting of sand suddenly. His heart had practically stopped, the blood draining from his body as his eyes tried to fully absorb the sight of _Taeyong_ in _lingerie_. 

“Do you like it?” Taeyong asked after a long silence, snapping Doyoung back into reality. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Was the only response Doyoung could muster before his lips found Taeyong’s again, this time with more urgency as his hand curled around his neck and held him in place, the other fiddling with the edges of the fabric. Doyoung moaned against Taeyong’s mouth as his fingertips slid beneath the camisole, his fingers tracing the soft skin and firm abs. Doyoung pulled back to breathe, pressing kisses to his lips between breaths, before he finally spoke, “You never cease to amaze me.” 

Taeyong slumped against the door at the praise, his body fully melting into Doyoung’s, “Please,” He croaked, his voice having gone from nasally to throaty in a matter of minutes, “Do _something_.”

Doyoung pried him away from the door, shifting him to his bed. Taeyong let his body fall onto the soft mattress, feeling the anticipation rising in his throat as he watched Doyoung pop the button on his jeans and slide them to his knees. Doyoung’s eyes were locked on Taeyong’s crotch, admiring the lilac silk that fit around him perfectly. Tayeong hadn’t been certain of the size, hoping he hadn’t gone too big or too small, unsure of the conversion of women’s sizes, but the form fitting fabric fit _perfectly_. Taeyong wasn’t a curvy man, his body very thin and lean, fitting of his abilities as a dancer and soccer player. There wasn’t much about his body that could be considered lush, though when he had tried the panties on the night before, they had framed his hips and ass so nicely it almost made up for the fact that they were truly lacking. It made him feel a little less nervous about tonight. Taeyong had tried with a stronger determination than expected to avoid the thoughts as to why he was so nervous.

Doyoung’s fingers finally slid up his thighs, moving to the creases of his hips, playing with the lace edges. “Fuck,” He repeated, gaze finally moving to meet Taeyong’s. His gaze was so far off of what Taeyong had expected; pure admiration covering his face as he met his eyes. It made Taeyong want to curl up in a ball and hide, though it also filled him with such an incredible pride that he wasn’t sure how to respond, body freezing. “You are truly amazing, Taeyong. You’re so _beautiful_.” His fingers dipped beneath the pantyline as he spoke, Taeyong’s body twitching slightly as he did so, overwhelmed by the praise. “Not many men would do this, you know? Not many of them are secure and comfortable enough to do this.” Doyoung paused unable to hold Taeyong’s gaze any longer, eyes slipping back down, “Fuck, you are so sexy. You’re so, _so_ sexy. I can’t even describe it.”

“Stop trying to then and _show_ me.” Taeyong hadn’t realized his voice sounded so weak until he had spoke, his words water thin.

Doyoung’s gaze fluttered as his eyes met Taeyong’s again, “I’m going to fuck you so good tonight you won’t be able to go to anyone else again.” 

Taeyong whined unexpectedly, catching the both of them off guard. Doyoung crawled over top of him, one knee settling between Taeyong’s thighs that were still trapped by his jeans, the other pressing into the bed by his hip. Doyoung leaned down pressing kisses to the exposed flesh of his chest, occasionally sucking hickies onto the skin. He continued until Taeyong was wiggling, skin slightly sore and extremely sensitive. His mouth moved up his neck to his ear, lips brushing it slightly as he spoke so softly he was almost concerned Taeyong couldn’t hear it, “Do you like that idea? The idea that only _I_ can fuck you right? That _I_ will be the one you want to come back to, time and time again?” 

Taeyong had heard those words before, plenty of people -men, women, and everyone in between- had said those types of things to Taeyong before and every time Taeyong had pretended as though it did something to him. Each time though, Taeyong left afterwards and rarely ever did he even return a text or see the person again. No one had ever fulfilled those words, or even come close to making him feel that way. All except Doyoung. Something in the way Doyoung said it, the lack of arrogance replaced by a tone that sounded as though he were speaking simple _facts_ made Taeyong truly _believe_ Doyoung could follow through with that promise. Still, Taeyong bit out, “I’ve heard that before.” 

Doyoung shifted just slightly, his thigh pressing down over Taeyong’s crotch now, causing him to arch with a sharp intake of breath. Doyoung gave a particularly harsh bite to the newly revealed skin as the camisole slid slightly down his left shoulder. When he spoke, his mouth dragged across Taeyong’s skin in a way that made his jaw slacken slightly, eyes fluttering, “I’ll just have to prove it.” 

Taeyong’s body reacted before he could speak, his cock swelling further underneath Doyoung’s thigh, causing him to smile against Taeyong’s skin. His mouth trailed over the perfect flesh, marking it while Taeyong slowly began to grind himself against his leg. The fabric was so smooth, slick and easy to slide in, Taeyong’s skin raised with goosebumps, the sensitivity becoming overwhelming. Taeyong was about to ask Doyoung to do something, _anything_ more, when the other man pulled off completely, standing again. Taeyong shifted up to his elbows, watching as Doyoung grabbed the ankles of his pants and slid them down the rest of his legs, freeing him. Doyoung took the opportunity to grab him by the knees and spread his legs forcefully, lifting them just slightly. Taeyong’s face grew impossibly hot as his hands flew between his legs. “S-stop, don’t look at me like that.” 

Doyoung ignored him, stepping forward causing his legs to push closer to his chest. Doyoung’s eyes caught sight of something shiny hidden beneath the lace, his breath catching in his throat. Slowly, he moved his hand down the supple skin of Taeyong’s inner thigh before dragging it over his crotch and down to the crease of his ass. Taeyong squeezed his eyes shut, head falling sideways as he ignored him the best he could, Doyoung’s fingers pressing into the dip of his cheeks only to find something firm blocking his entrance. He licked his lips, fingers gripping it and shifting it around, causing Taeyong to arch suddenly, his flexible body bending unusually as he struggled. “D-Don’t do that.” 

Doyoung sighed through his nose, setting Taeyong’s legs down. “It’s already in.” It wasn’t quite a question, though it wasn’t truly a statement either. Taeyong said nothing, his legs shifting as though he wanted to close his legs, though Doyoung was stopping him. Doyoung trailed his fingers up and over his lap, sliding them over the softness of the camisole, brushing his collarbones before tracing his lips. “That’s good. I don’t have to waste any time then. Roll over.” 

Taeyong blushed again and wondered if he would ever stop feeling so shy around Doyoung. He had never been a nervous fuck before, never felt so small or shy before. Doyoung had a manner of talking and moving that made him seem so confident in himself and every choice he made that it unnerved Taeyong. Taeyong followed his instructions and flipped onto his stomach, gasping when his legs were hiked onto the bed. Doyoung’s fingers played in the crease of his ass for a moment before slipping into one of the leg holes and fiddling with the plug again. His mouth surprised Taeyong by kissing against the back of his thigh, tongue sliding across the flesh as he did so. Doyoung used his free hand to land a single smack against his other thigh, gripping the muscle firmly, fingers digging in. Taeyong buried his face in the bed in response, embarrassment clouding him. He pulled back enough to slide the panties down just far enough that he could see the base of the plug, Taeyong still hiding from him. 

The plug was glass, a clear, murky black color with a flat head pressed firmly against his body. Doyoung toyed with it again, sliding his fingers around the edges, shifting it just enough to gain a response. “You look so pretty, Taeyongie.” Doyoung teased airly, the other fidgeting again. Taeyong turned his head to glare at Doyoung over his shoulder, expression unamused, though Doyoung paid him no mind. Instead he gripped the base and tugged it out slowly, watching Taeyong’s back muscles contract as he did so. Taeyong was broad, his back incredibly defined but still so thin and smooth that Doyoung couldn’t help but let his free hand slide across the expanse, appreciating the feeling of the warm, soft skin. Taeyong truly was a stunning man, perfect in every aspect that Doyoung could picture.

When the plug was fully out, Doyoung set it on his nightstand before replacing it in Taeyong’s body with two of his fingers. Taeyong groaned slightly at the friction of his dry fingers, but Doyoung just continued pressing inside, feeling at the lube Taeyong had inside of him already. Doyoung felt over the soft inner walls of his body, the muscles contracting and shifting as Taeyong tried to regulate his breathing. The idea that he was having such a strong effect on the man truly made Doyoung’s knees weak, his hand bracing himself by grabbing Taeyong’s thigh firmly. 

Taeyong could feel every drag of Doyoung’s fingers, every amount of pressure he used on every spot he touched. It was intense in a way Taeyong hadn’t experienced before. Doyoung groaned suddenly, removing his fingers as he started hunting in the nightstand for what Taeyong assumed to be lube. His theory was proven right when Doyoung dropped the bottle on the bed next to Taeyong’s knees, though he seemed to pause momentarily. “Doyoung?” He finally asked after too long of a pause.

Doyoung seemed to shake out of it, his eyes meeting Taeyong’s again. “I want to try something.”

“You have my full consent to try _whatever_ you want. If I don’t like something I’ll let you know.” Taeyong breathed heavily, voice muffled slightly by the bed, “You just have to promise to keep touching me.” 

Doyoung laughed breathily, his hands finding their way back to Taeyong’s thighs. He slid his hands up and down a few times, over the panties that were still hugging his thighs and over the curve of his ass. He finally stopped on his ass, parting them and ducking down. His tongue laved gently at Taeyong’s hole, lips kissing it a few times softly. Taeyong immediately buried his face in the sheets, unable to fully process that Doyoung was eating him out so softly with the mouth that had been branded into his thoughts for weeks. His tongue was just as soft, wet, and flexible as he expected, the feeling of it incredible against his body. Doyoung gave him a soft kiss and parted, breath fanning over Taeyong still, cool against the drying saliva and lube, “Strawberry? You picked strawberry lube?” Taeyong shoved his face back into the sheets, groaning at Doyoung’s words. Doyoung laughed, departing completely, much to Taeyong’s dismay. 

Doyoung stepped back enough, watching as Taeyong rolled over. Once the man was clumsily settled, he began to trip off his clothes. He watched as Taeyong’s eyes followed the curves of his chest and shoulders, down the taper of his waist to his pants line. Doyoung watched as Taeyong’s eyes stayed completely fixed on him as he slid down his slacks. Taeyong’s eyes roamed the expanses of his exposed skin, every dip and line and curve. Doyoung wasn’t built like Johnny or Jaehyun and sometimes it made him insecure; his body was streamline and triangular, built for breaststroke and backstroke, his abdomen flat but undefined, chest firm but smooth, shoulders broad and back defined, but everything was smooth. Normally when Doyoung felt insecure, he brushed it away, but something crawled from his toes to his throat and forced an apology off of his tongue, “Sorry that I’m not _huge_.”

Taeyong shook his head, his eyes finally travelling up to meet Doyoung’s again, “You’re so fucking _beautiful_ , Doyoung.”

Doyoung took the initiative to crawl back on top of him, body pinning him to the bed gently, Taeyong falling backwards again. His hair was spread out on the pillows again and at the distance Doyoung could practically taste the watery musky wood scent of his cologne. Doyoung’s mouth found its way back to his chest, sucking, nipping, licking. It touched every inch of skin, laving at both nipples, tasting every inch he could reach.

Taeyong _thrived_ on the careful attention, his body both completely lax and twitching at every touch. He had had so many quickies and one-night stands that he had almost forgotten what it felt like to be _worshipped_. Doyoung was thorough in his attention, claiming and marking and cherishing every inch he could reach. When his mouth made its way up his neck and finally to his lips, Doyoung mumbled, “I _know_ you will be coming back again.” 

Taeyong’s eyelashes brushed his cheeks before he spoke again, voice gravelly and wobbly, “Make it worth it and I’ll consider.” 

Doyoung didn’t respond, instead he leaned back on his knees and slid his underwear off. Taeyong wanted to stop and admire him, take perfect note of the deeper shade of his cock, study the way the hair trailed lightly from his belly button and was neatly shaped, but Doyoung didn’t give him the chance, his body back on his before he could fully enjoy the view he had been offered. Next time, he thought, there would _definitely_ be a next time. 

Doyoung’s mouth found his once again and the kiss was less dramatic than before, slower and sweeter and it made his insides feel lighter than before. He slid the panties back up Taeyong’s thighs and over his hips, pulling them harshly to one side in a way that bit at Taeyong’s skin and made him choke on a breath. Taeyong felt rather than saw when Doyoung opened the lube and worked it over himself, their mouths still connected as his lips stuttered. When Taeyong finally felt Doyoung shift, felt the pressure on his entrance, he broke the kiss to meet Doyoung’s eyes, “It’s finally _you_.”

Doyoung laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Still comfortable? Would you still like to continue?” 

“Please don’t make me beg, Doyoung.” Taeyong’s voice was slightly nasally as he spoke, a laugh falling out with it and Doyoung gave him a small smile. If Doyoung noticed the way Taeyong’s gaze caught on his mouth, noticed the way there was a flush gracing his cheeks and a new glitter in his eye, he didn’t mention it, pressing himself inside instead. Taeyong’s jaw slackened, hands gripping his shoulders as he let himself melt into the bed. Doyoung bit his own lip, forcing himself to move slowly, carefully, allow the other man to adjust fully before moving any. 

Taeyong, though, didn’t seem to need too long to adjust, less than a minute before he was wriggling in frustration. “Are you going to fuck me or just cock-warm until I fall asleep?” 

Doyoung grunted in response, slowly withdrawing in order to slide gently back in. It took him a few testing waves to grow comfortable with the fact that he wasn’t hurting Taeyong and that he also wasn’t going to cum in the first thirty seconds. Doyoung couldn’t remember ever barebacking anyone before, his previous partners hating the mess or being far too distant for it to even be considered. The sensation was entirely _different_ to say the least. Taeyong felt like the finest of silks laid out in the sun, hot and smooth and wrapped so tightly around him without being uncomfortable or restrictive as though he had been molded specifically for _him_. Doyoung’s face fell to the crook of Taeyong’s shoulder, biting at the muscles of the junction of his neck. 

Taeyong loved the feeling of his mouthing, loved knowing that those pearly teeth, soft pink tongue, and petal satin lips were marking him, almost possessively. Doyoung’s movements shifted from cautious to smooth, fluid, his body moving in waves that sent Taeyong into a fit. His motions were completely controlled, but almost effortless, his muscles toned, trained, and stretched perfectly for the way he moved and Taeyong felt his tongue stick to the roof of his mouth, breath catching. The man smelled like citrus and chlorine and something deeply masculine he couldn’t place and much to Taeyong’s surprise it wasn’t a disgusting combination, pleasantly over-taking his senses as he lost his ability to focus on anything other than _Doyoung_. Maybe that was why it wasn’t disgusting- the scent was uniquely _Doyoung_. 

Taeyong’s fingers dug suddenly into Doyoung’s side, nails catching on his ribs, stinging the soft flesh. Doyoung’s mouth detached from his neck, finding his mouth in a wet, sloppy kiss made mostly of panting breaths and nipping teeth. Doyoung’s hips stuttered in their rhythm when Taeyong licked gently at his tongue, his body growing hot and fuzzy. Doyoung leaned back on his knees, hands trailing over Taeyong fleshy thighs, the supple skin clearly cared for despite the faint bruises from practice. Taeyong’s eyes were fluttering between hooded and shut, mouth red and shimmering with slick, jaw slack as he breathed heavily. The noises that left his throat were deep, grumbly, and escaped from both his nose and mouth. He wasn’t pitchy or whiney or noisy, but the sounds that vibrated his chest made Doyoung’s thighs tighten as his stomach knotted heavily. He gripped Taeyong’s thighs suddenly, bringing them to his chest, watching in awe as the flexible man went willingly, knees spread wide. Taeyong smiled as he opened his eyes, meeting Doyoung’s again, “Enjoying the view?” 

Doyoung _was_. The camisole was wrinkled and damp from the light sheen of sweat covering Taeyong’s body, the panties soaked from the pre-cum Taeyong was leaking into them, and Doyoung was certain the lace backing had ripped. It was a pretty scene of a mess that Doyoung couldn’t get enough of. Doyoung bit at the back of his thigh, marking the skin harshly as Taeyong contracted in response. When Doyoung spoke, it was still against the sensitive skin, lips dragging as his words were muffled, “Of course I am. It’s going to be an even better view when I’m fucking my cum into you. Maybe I won’t plug you this time just to watch it drip out. Maybe I’ll make you beg for it next time.” 

To Doyoung _and_ Taeyong’s utter shock, the older man whined high and loud. Doyoung’s hips froze momentarily, before he cursed, fucking into him with a renewed vigor, hands bruising prints on every place they grabbed. “D-don’t tease me, Doyoung,” Taeyong croaked, voice broken and desperate, “You promised.”

Doyoung’s hips were undoubtedly leaving friction marks and bruises from where they were beating into Taeyong’s ass, the slapping and squelching from their joined bodies mixing with the heavy panting and grunting leaving both the men. Doyoung’s voice was airier than Taeyongs, his moans coming from high in his throat and Taeyong found the sweet noises so frustratingly sexy. Doyoung’s masculinity was so much different from most of the other men that had topped Taeyong- typically they were all rough, too pushy, and slightly selfish, always the _manly_ men that refused to believe they could ever take it and sounded more like a horse than a person. Doyoung was a lot different, though. He was almost dainty in the way he fucked- despite the fact that he was marking Taeyong’s body and ruining his ability to think with every perfectly timed movement and intentionally directed thrusts, he wasn’t _aggressive_. Doyoung was _different_ in a way that had Taeyong salivating.

Doyoung nipped at the backs of his knees, thrusts slowly losing their rhythm as he felt his body caving into the crushing velvet that surrounded his cock. “I’m going to cum,” He choked finally, “Fuck, Taeyong, ask me for it.” 

Taeyong’s mouth was dry, body suddenly hyper-aware of the fact that this was finally _happening_. The moan that left his throat rolled straight from his chest and through his nose, nasally and _loud_ and Doyoung’s eyes squeezed shut, “Please, _please_ cum in me. K-Keep it all in me, please, don’t stop.” 

Doyoung cursed several more times in a jumble of syllables and sounds that Taeyong wasn’t able to understand, his mind blanking as Doyoung’s fucked him into the bed, the distance between his hips and Taeyong’s ass growing shorter until he was rutting against him, cumming as far into him as he could. Taeyong’s body vibrated at the feeling, the warmth climbing up inside of him in a way he hadn’t felt in _far_ too long. Doyoung began thrusting again, gentle and short, but enough to fuck it deeper inside and Taeyong felt as though he could _cry_. Doyoung pulled out slowly and the begging was on the tip of Taeyong’s tongue, the please of _don’t let it out_ and _stay_. Doyoung was fast though, the plug sliding back inside of him quicker than expected, colder now than before and making his eyes roll back and body clench. Doyoung forced his legs back flat on the bed, knees almost on the edge as he crawled on top of him and straddled his lap. His hand slid down his exposed stomach, the camisole half up his torso by now, fingers dipping into the panties and wrapping around his cock. 

Taeyong’s eyes opened barely, gaze meeting Doyoung’s as he smiled down at him, pressing kisses across his face. “I got you so full and you still haven’t cum. I feel so disappointed.” The tsk in his voice made Taeyong fidget, the idea of wanting to please Doyoung somehow both incredibly arousing and unexpected. Doyoung’s fingers were agile and quick, but soft and smooth enough to create a fine drag that had Taeyong’s hips struggling upwards against his body. 

“W-Want to cum,” he breathed heavily, voice cracking in between words, “W-want to be good.” 

“Cum and I’ll fill you again. Shove those panties in your mouth and fuck you until _I’m_ done, make sure you _have_ to come back again and again. No one’s going to fuck you this right again and I want you to _fully_ understand that.” Doyoung’s voice was low, dominant, and laced with a promise that had Taeyong’s body on fire. It took only a few more twists of Doyoung’s fingers before Taeyong’s eyes were watering and his body convulsing, one hand fisting the sheets and the other clawing at Doyoung’s shoulder. His voice was choppy, groaning deep from his lungs as he soiled the ruined panties and Doyoung’s hand. It took him several moments of deep breaths before his body shuddered and Doyoung let go, his orgasm finally dissipating through his limbs and leaving him a jellied mess. 

Doyoung snickered as he wiped his hand on the camisole, earning him a glare from Taeyong. “This was _expensive_ and you fucked it up in one shot.” 

Doyoung shrugged innocently, smiling at him as he laid down next to him. “Yeah, but it was worth it. You won’t have to buy a new set _every_ time. Plus, I promise I’ll be sure to take them off sometimes.” 

“You’re talking like this is happening again.” Taeyong snorted. 

Doyoung was on his side, head propped up with his hand, the other tracing patterns onto Taeyong’s chest, his sensitive skin raising in goosebumps, “Yeah, I’m pretty confident it will.” Taeyong said nothing, both of them knowing he wasn’t _wrong_. Instead, he just enjoyed the attention Doyoung gave him, the tips of his fingers relaxing his mind and body and making his heart palpitate.

There were so many questions Taeyong wanted to ask. What were they? Did Doyoung feel it too? How many times was _again_ and how many times until it became _them_? “Should we shower?” Taeyong finally asked, the question bland on his tongue as the others rattled his mind. 

Doyoung nodded, sliding off the bed and standing, “Come on, I’ll help you to the shower.” 

Doyoung had helped Taeyong shower, given him a new spare toothbrush he had, and had changed the sheets for them to be comfortable in, and finally had ordered pizza, and by the end of it all Taeyong’s body was weak from the feelings coursing through his veins. Doyoung had spent the past twenty minutes explaining some historical show that he wanted to watch with Taeyong in bed while they ate and offered for him to sleep over. 

“Doyoung do you want to be my boyfriend?” Taeyong hadn’t intended on asking, hadn’t even thought about it truly, but the words fell from his lips as he watched the other man play with the rolled up sleeves of his plaid shirt. 

Doyoung blinked several times before he laughed, though it wasn’t malicious or nervous sounding. It was simply a sweet laugh that made Taeyong’s cheeks heat. “There’s no feelings in this! I only want to be sure you come back so I can fuck you again.” Despite his words, Doyoung rounded the counter Taeyong was perched at and gave him a soft kiss that made all the joints in his body unhinge and his face pinken. Doyoung’s hands held his face so lightly that it almost felt like he thought of Taeyong as fragile. 

To a degree, Doyoung _did_ think he was fragile. He didn’t want the other man to disappear, didn’t want him to break and leave. Taeyong ran from commitment a lot and there was some underlying fear of vulnerability and Doyoung didn’t want to disrupt the dynamic they had. Feelings were involved, he knew and Taeyong knew, but delving too deeply into them was unnecessary for now. Instead, they could just be _them_ and be happy. When Doyoung pulled his lips away, he studied the way Taeyong’s cheekbones were flushed with color, the wetness of his eyelashes and lips, the way his white hair was flat and a translucent grey from the water still clinging to the strands. He studied the concave of his cheeks, the structure of his nose, the sharpness of his lips- everything so perfectly molded and _stunning_. He wasn’t prepared to let it slip through his fingers, let him escape with the pieces of Doyoung’s heart that he had somehow managed to swindle out of the man. Taeyong didn’t want strings attached, but Doyoung knew he loved every single one of them threading the two together. 

He was going to hold onto this, keep the elegantly carved man in his grasp for as long as he cold. 

Doyoung kissed his nose and Taeyong blinked several times, eyes large and soft and glassy, tugging at his heart in a way that made him kiss his nose again. “Besides, you have to decide if you like me when I’ve got my retainer in.” 

“You have a _retainer_?” Taeyong asked, blinking again.

Doyoung laughed and backed away from him just as there was a knock on the door. When he returned with the pizza, Taeyong looked as though he had come to peace with something and Doyoung felt his heart leap slightly. He wondered if that feeling would ever go away, the urge to constantly be around him, touch him, kiss him- he wondered if that was temporary or if that was something that came along with being so _into_ someone. He didn’t want it to fade. He never wanted to grow used to the sight of a disheveled, cute looking Taeyong wearing _his_ clothes. He didn’t want the intense attraction to fizzle, the slight jealousy, the heavy need to constantly shower him with attention while simultaneously telling him he was an attention-seeker. He never wanted to know what it felt like to _not_ have that man take his breath away. 

He dropped the pizza box on the counter and slid between Taeyong’s thighs, the man squeaking as he did so. “Let’s eat so I can make due on my promise.” 

“Only if you let me see you with your retainer in.” Taeyong demanded, crossing his arms. Doyoung kissed his nose again, watching as his eyes crossed to follow his mouth.

“Spend the night.” Doyoung said, pressing light kisses across his cheekbones. 

Taeyong huffed, “You already asked that.” 

“You never answered.” Doyoung retorted, pressing a kiss to the curve of his neck. 

Taeyong rolled his eyes, “Neither did you.” 

Doyoung hummed, “But we both know you’ll be staying.” 

Taeyong uncrossed his arms, fingers curling in Doyoung’s plaid, “And?”

Doyoung smiled against his skin, “We both know my answer- we both know that it’s always been me. Don’t ask unnecessary questions.” There wasn’t a direct response and both of them knew Taeyong wasn’t getting one, but the answer lit a fire underneath Taeyong’s skin, mind fuzzy and heart messy. Doyoung was _right_ and Taeyong knew it. 

And maybe they didn’t really _need_ a label. Maybe what they had was enough- cuddles and pizza and sex and jokes. Maybe what they were already was enough. Doyoung _was_ it, Taeyong thought, he didn’t really want to look for anyone else. Maybe just being _them_ was enough. 

He wasn’t sure how a quick-fuck turned into something so soft and domestic, the two sharing pizza and jokes, bodies intertwined as they watched Doyoung’s show, but he wasn’t finding it in himself to mind. He quite liked the idea of _them_ and how they were. That was enough for Doyoung and it certainly was enough for Taeyong. Taeyong thought there would be a lingering regret of not picking him sooner, but instead, there was just a nagging comfort. 

Doyoung’s attention turned from the screen to look at Taeyong who had been staring at him for several minutes longer than socially appropriate. “Can I help you?” 

Taeyong smiled, nodding quickly, “You can hurry up and eat so I can see your retainer!” 

Doyoung groaned, “I shouldn’t have mentioned that, now you’re fixated.” 

“You’re such a nerd it’s any wonder how you manage to be so sexy,” Taeyong licked his lips and shrugged lightly, gaze moving back to the TV screen but eyes unseeing, “Plus, I’ve always been fixated on your mouth.”

“I know.” Doyoung agreed, breath suddenly far closer than before, Taeyong’s eyes shuttering.

“Hurry up and eat, I really, _really_ would like you to fulfill your promise.” Taeyong’s voice was throaty again, trapped in his chest. 

Doyoung simply laughed, curling his arm around Taeyong’s shoulders and dragging him to his chest, “First let’s finish this episode, then whatever you’d like.” Taeyong sunk into Doyoung’s side, head finding the crook in his chest to nestle in. 

“ _Whatever I like_. Hm, I quite like the sound of that.” Taeyong purred, listening to Doyoung’s heart. 

“Yeah, I thought you would. Anything to please the baby.” Doyoung teased, nuzzling his hair softly.

Taeyong’s face heated as he smacked his chest, pulling away from him to stare him down. “I don’t like the sound of that.” 

“Are you sure? I think you like it a little _too_ much.” Doyoung’s smile was teasing, but his words were heavy and settled in Taeyong’s stomach. 

“You’re just asking to not finish the episode.” Taeyong breathed, fingers knotting in his shirt where his hand remained from smacking him. 

“I didn’t truly think we would.” Doyoung admitted, watching Taeyong’s eyes hood, expression darkening. He had been right; they didn’t finish the episode until the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> so, i had no idea how to end this but i hope it was fine! lol 
> 
> if anyone wants another part in this series, let me know what ship or characters and i'd love to write it out. i'm kinda digging this au, it's really different from anything else i have written. 
> 
> anyways, let me know what you thought and i hope you enjoyed
> 
> stay safe <3<3<3<3 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/MidnightPasses)
> 
> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/MidnightPasses?t=156572385)


End file.
